Betrayal of Trust
by sonicfan13
Summary: After Chaos was defeated what were the warriors really sent back home or did something else happen? Is Cosmos really as kind of a goddess as we though or is she something else entirely?
1. Chapter 1

Another explosion of light disturbed the usual calm of sanctuary. Through the debris and destruction ran a group of six. The group consisted of Kain, Yuna, Laguna, Lightning, Tifa, and Vaan. Each one just as surprised by the turn of events as the next. They had awakened at sanctuary and before them stood the goddess they had fought for herself. Shortly after they awoke the ten warriors that defeated Chaos began arriving. The first to speak was the Warrior of Light. "Cosmos we have defeated Chaos why have we yet to return home and who are they?" Lightning and the other five could feel their spirits go down at the thought of the friend they had fought to protect and keep safe not knowing who they were. Suddenly Cloud stepped forward "Tifa" he looked surprised "what are you doing here?" "Yuna you too what is going on?" At this question everyone looked to Cosmos for an answer. "My warriors it is time for you to know true peace as a reward for your tiring battles." With the words Cosmos held up a hand to her warriors. That's when it happened the burning pain started searing throughout their bodies. Cosmos's six former warriors couldn't believe their eyes their first thought was to charge Cosmos when suddenly her voice broke through their thoughts. "If you interrupt the process your friends will die." That was enough to get them to stand still. From their distance Lightning could just make out a sort of energy flowing from her friends that's when she recognized it. It was the power Cosmos had given them in the twelfth cycle what was she doing with it? Suddenly a stunning flash broke through her thoughts. Looking at the warriors she was in awe Cosmos had forced the crystals out of their bodies. "Cosmos why?" came a low pain filled groan from the Warrior of Light. "Hush my warrior it will all be over soon." and with a wave of her hand and the crystals were crushed. Just like that the warriors on the ground stopped complaining they stopped moving entirely. Slowly and somewhat stiffly they got off the ground and began to kneel in front of Cosmos. "What have you done to them?" yelled Tifa. "I have given them true peace. They know longer have to worry about pain, life, happiness, and sadness they are utterly at peace. For you see the crystals cleanse a person's mind of everything family, friends, and heartache. It leaves their minds completely blank." "But why would you want to do that?" "I am the goddess of harmony am i not i have done them a kindness. Alas i cannot do the same for you. You died before you could receive the crystal's eternal gift. That only leaves one option...My friends kill them. With Shinryu gone there is no more resurrection so in a way i am also giving you the gift of eternal peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Another explosion accompanied with a shriek shook Lightning from her musings. As she turned around she saw it. The flames of the blast had hit Tifa burning her leg to a crisp. Quickly Light ran towards her friend. "Tifa are you ok?" "I can't move my leg. Lightning just go please. Like this I'm nothing but a burden." "Tifa I'm not leaving you, We're getting out of this together." The battle hardened warrior could feel herself tear up at those words she knew they might not be true. "Light please you don't have much time they're coming go. Just promise me you'll get our friends back. Now go." With those words Lightning ran vowing she would keep her promise as well as make Cosmos pay. And so the now five warriors ran trying hard to ignore the blood-curdling scream from behind them.

About 15 miles east of the fleeing warriors was a cliff and on that cliff stood two cloaked figures. "Well well things with the goddess are far from swell." "You got that right Doc, so what are we gonna do they're getting close to the hideout?" "For now we shall wait for them to come to our door.?" What about Cosmos' rag dolls I really want to beat some sense into them?" "Not yet, If she knew we were here she'd be quite upset." With those words the cloaked figures drew back into the shadows but not before the taller one threw a look over her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll save you from her and this world old friend." and with that she was gone. It was as if no one had ever been there.

* * *

An:Sorry if this chapter is a little short I've been kinda busy with school lately anyways R&R

Also sorry if the characters are a little OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone sorry for the late updating I've just been really busy with school work.

Anyways on with the story

Lightning paused as she and the others approached a gateway. It was like no gateway they had ever seen though. Instead or the normal red or blue colors this gateway was neither it was a swirling miasma of black, red, yellow, blue, and many other colors that none in the group could even fathom the name of. The colors were in pure chaos and disarray never once standing still for a second. Laguna was the first to speak.

"It's a gateway but where does it lead? I though Chaos had been destroyed so wouldn't the power of the gateways be gone as well."

The more lightning thought about it the more Laguna's point seemed to stick out to her.

"Oh ho ho ho ho a clever one we have here, don't you agree my dear?"

"Yea, I almost ignored the dumb look on his face because of that statement...Almost."

With those words the six warriors turned around at one weapons drawn and at the ready. What they saw surprised them greatly. On the left was a short woman roughly around 3ft tall. She had blond locks done in a congruent pigtail on either side of her head. On her back she supported a staff which seemed to be changing color each second.

The other stranger who was there also had a peculiar look about her. She was much taller than the one before but that didn't stop her from shooting odd nervous glances at the shorter one now and then. She had on a pair of brown shoes and a black shirt with a very light purple underneath. Her pants also seemed to be a black pair of shorts or capris ending just above the knee. Her hair was also strange but who was Lightning to talk about hair when hers was pink? any ways her hair was a very light purple almost the same color as her shirt. It was the style it was in though that caught Lightnings attention the most. The style in question was very reminiscent of Tifa's. The thought of her fellow comrade almost made Lightning cry but she quickly caught herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kain ordered before Lightning could say a word. His stern sultry voice echoing off of the surrounding area.

"We like you are refugees as well as a certain goddesses enemies." responded the short one.

The taller one then too over. "Me and the Doc here were the first summoned warriors of Cosmos. We've been in this world ever since the first cycle. We were always fighting for the same goal as you...To gain our crystals and make our goddess proud but things went wrong. One day Cosmos summoned us to her and she said that we had disappointed her. She said she had no use for broken knights. that's when it happened she attacked me and the Doc. All I know is that there was an explosion and I got knocked out. I woke up in this strange place with Dr. Shantotto here tending my wounds. She explained everything that had happened to me and ever since then we've lived inside of that gateway behind you biding our time and waiting for our chance to beat Cosmos and leave this world. Will you help us?"

Lightning and the other warriors couldn't believe their ears this had happened to someone else besides looked to each other and they knew what they had to do.


End file.
